Freewill
by morora
Summary: Dir en grey x RENTRER EN SOI Kyo x Satsuki. Un amour silencieux et non réciproque, l' indiférence a laissé place à la haine puis à la violence ... Récit d'une romance atypique. chap 4 !
1. Chapter 1

**Freewill**

**Chapitre Un : « Une pièce sans fenêtre avec vu sur mes pieds »**

**Auteur :** Morora

**Couple **: Kyo (dir en grey) Satsuki (ex RENTRER EN SOI)

**Rating **: **[13+]** K

**Disclaimer **: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Note**:_ Cela fait un an que j'ai commencé cette fanfiction, je n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver au bout, mais voila … je me suis laissé emporter par mes personnages. J'ai essayé d'être le plus réaliste possible, mon but était de rendre mon histoire et mes personnages crédibles. Les fanfictions yaoiste ont souvent tendances à oublier que les personnages sont des hommes, et que les relations entre être humains sont bien plus compliquées qu'il n'y parait._

_Evidemment, j'aimerais souligner, qu'en aucun cas j'affirme que mes personnages sont gays._

_Malheureusement, bien que grande fan de la musique de rentrer en soi et de dir en grey, je ne me suis pas penché plus que ca sur leur biographie, elle est un peu mince pour Satsuki. Je me suis contenté de laissé aller mon imagination, toutes mes excuses aux fans qui verraient des énormités dans mon histoire._

_Sans aucunes connaissances des deux groupes, la compréhension est possible, certes ma fan fiction est violente mais je rassure les âmes sensibles : pas de viol au programme._

_J'y ai mis mon cœur, merci de lire : Freewill._

Je le regardais toujours de loin, en évitant de le croiser lui et son regard méprisant. Depuis notre première rencontre rien n'a changé, il a toujours cette attitude froide et hautaine envers moi, son dégoût se lit dans son regard et sa haine se devine dans son mutisme.

Pourtant, moi je l'admire, je ne peux m'en empêcher, et il le sait, la satisfaction et la fierté transparaissent dans son attitude, sa démarche assurée et son visage levé vers le ciel ne sont qu'une réponse à mon regard brillant d'admiration. J'ai tord, je le sais, je tends le bâton pour me faire frapper. Il me hait, je n'invente rien, personne ne veut me croire mais je le sais. Gentiment on me dit que c'est de la jalousie … cette idée me parait si inconcevable, si stupide qu'elle me blesse, le compliment se retourne contre moi et me transperce de douleur. Jamais je n'aurais sa voix, son émotion, son style, son charisme ou son aura. C'est bien au delà de la jalousie, c'est plus fort, c'est une douleur plus aigue, plus insidieuse, celle qui vous fait regretter d'être né. Mieux vaut ne pas exister si c'est pour avoir une existence aussi terne, un avenir aussi banal et un visage aussi ennuyeux. Oh oui, certes je noircis le trait, mais tout va si mal en ce moment : je me désintéresse de mon groupe, je ne me sens plus en accord avec ce que je fais, avec notre image ; dans ma famille tout va mal, j'ai perdu une grande partie de mes amis à force de ne plus prendre de leur nouvelles. Je m'éloigne de tout ce qui m'était cher. Moi-même je change, mes pensées s'assombrissent, je me replie sur moi-même et j'aime cette idée d'apprendre à me connaître, mais ça me fait peur, je m'isole peu à peu, j'en deviens presque cynique. C'est comme si je découvrais le monde une deuxième fois, mais cette fois ci sans désillusion, je ne veux pas dire que tout est clair, que rien n'a de secret pour moi ; au contraire c'est la noirceur de ce monde que je découvre. La nature humaine est pitoyablement terre à terre, et moi plus que personne, tout le monde me dégoûte…et tout est venu en écoutant ses chansons.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il jouait la comédie, que c'était un déprimé né qui n'avait dans son intention que d'attirer l'attention sur lui-même. Je ne sais plus comment c'est venu, mais un jour j'ai subitement réalisé que je m'étais trompé : Kyo avait raison, il n'était pas négatif, juste réaliste. Kyo n'était pas triste mais honnête, ce n'était pas un dégénéré mais un génie, ce n'était pas un blondinet égocentrique, mais un homme aussi mal dans sa peau que je le suis.

Mais Dieu sait que je le hais moi aussi, il se croit tout permis dans la compagnie, il rabaisse rentrer en soi, mon groupe. Jamais on ne s'est permis de critiquer nos sempai de Dir en grey, mais lui sans cesse fait il des allusions désobligeantes, des critiques ouvertes, à la limite de l'insulte.

Et s'il y a une chose que je peux lui reprocher, c'est qu'il est une véritable peste, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il vit grâce à la tristesse et à la colère, qu'il suce du corps des gens. Jamais il n'est rassasié, il frappera une personne à terre sans hésiter. Kyo n'est qu'une boule de haine et de mépris, il déverse son venin avec une aisance surhumaine. Il reste froid, un sourire en coin, face à la douleur d'autrui. C'est l'image qu'il donne, et c'est ce qu'il est. Il dit à qui veut l'entendre qu'on l'a trahi, qu'il ne fait plus confiance à personne…on récolte uniquement ce que l'on a semé. Kyo a une telle attitude avec les gens, qu'il reçoit en retour la juste récompense. Les membres de son groupe ne sont pas si différents de lui, entre eux ils se comprennent, c'est vrai qu'ils se sont bien trouvé ceux là !

J'ai cette vision ambivalente du petit chanteur de dir en grey, je sais qu'il hait tout ce qui n'est pas dir en grey, tout ce qui ne fait pas partie de son petit univers étriqué, alors je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter du fait qu'il me déteste autant. Pourtant ça me blesse, je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait, il est injuste je voudrais tant l'approcher, lui parler. Je suis attiré vers lui, c'est une personne, peu importe qui il aurait été j'aurais voulu le connaître.

Je suis heureux de travailler dans la même compagnie que lui, de côtoyer les même gens. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver une dizaine d'année en arrière, dans les couloirs du lycée, Kyo est la star d'un petit monde clos, et même en dehors il réussissait à devenir le centre de l'attention. Je l'admire tant que je souffre de ne pas être comme lui, et en consolation de ne même pas pouvoir l'approcher … si seulement je lui étais indifférent comme au début de ma carrière. Je crois même de me souvenir d'une fois où me prenant pour un membre du staff, il m'avait lancé un sourire et un bonjour … peut être que j'invente. En tout cas, du jour au lendemain, après le succès de sphire croid je crois, il est soudain devenu d'une froideur et d'une méchanceté sans égal à mon égard. Il me trouve sûrement ridicule, mais après tout lui aussi à ses débuts arborait le même look. Peut être pense t'il que je le vois comme un modèle… je ne saurais pas dire si il a tord.

Depuis des mois la situation était comme je viens de la décrire, indifférence ou regard haineux, rien de très directe. Mais récemment tout c'est accélérer, je ne sais plus trop comment c'est venu … j'étais mal luné je crois tout simplement.

Il y avait des travaux dans la cuisine commune de notre étage, on m'a dit de faire comme tout le monde et d'aller à la cuisine de l'étage dessus pour aller boire mon café. Personne ne m'accompagnait, mais je n'étais pas encore très réveillé alors ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela.

Tranquillement je réajustais mon pantalon et passais une main dans mes cheveux en me fixant dans le petit miroir de l'ascenseur. J'avançais à l'aveuglette dans les couloirs du quatrième étages, cherchant désespérément une cuisine, évidemment toutes les portes se ressemblaient. J'avais une peur dingue d'entrer dans une salle et de couper un groupe en pleine répétition ou une réunion très importante, voir pire, une conférence vidéo. Comparé à notre étage celui-ci grouillait, je n'avais jamais vu la plupart de ses gens. Je n'avais pas la force, je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter autant de visage inconnu, j'avais besoin de mon café et commençait ç m'impatienté, et à légèrement paniqué : je n'allais toute de même pas repartir sans mon café.

Au loin j'aperçu une femme affairée qui tenait un café à la main, dieu m'avais entendu, j'accourais vers elle. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de larmes, ses nerfs allaient lâcher d'un moment à un autre vu la façon dont elle se cramponnait à son gobelet. Elle leva son visage fier vers moi et ne m'offris même pas un sourire, toute son énergie devait déjà être concentré dans le seul effort de rester debout face à moi.

« Excusez-moi, où puis je trouver du café ? »

« Au bout du couloir, la porte entre ouverte » dit-elle en me pointant la direction opposée. Je n'eu même pas le temps de la remercier qu'elle s'était déjà enfui. Si elle venait de sortir de la cuisine, j'espérais que ça ne soit pas à cause de ça qu'elle pleure. Je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir demandé comment était le café…

Déterminé, j'entrais dans la cuisine d'un pas décidé. A l'entrée de la pièce il y avait une luxueuse –bien plus qu'à notre étage- cuisine ouverte sur un petit salon avec des tables. Mon visage se figea quand je vis les cinq hommes me dévisager : je venais d'entrer dans leur territoire … le silence régnait désormais dans la pièce et je n'osais plus faire un bruit. Je les voyais sans les voir, visiblement j'étais l'intrus et pas du tout bienvenue, on cherchait clairement à me le faire comprendre. L'ambiance lourde me pesait tellement que je n'arrivais plus à bouger, comme scotché au sol. Et mon regard croisa le sien, j'eu si mal que je du reculer d'un pas pour ne pas défaillir devant lui, tant de haine, de dégoût, de moquerie et de mépris dans son regard, sa bouche retombant dans une expression de total incompréhension. Qu'est ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ? La raison de ma présence ? Mon immobilité ? La laideur de mon visage ? La stupidité de mes traits ? Mon inutilité sur cette Terre ?

Je fus prit d'une douleur vive au cœur : un mélange de honte et de colère, par instinct de survie je me tournais vers le mur afin de trouver la cafetière. Je n'avais même pas réussi à me montrer fort, et à dire 'bonjour', malgré leurs regards, à être un homme et à défier leurs sourires moqueurs. J'avais baissé les yeux et je les avais laissé m'humilier.

Mes mains tremblaient et j'avais soudain très froid, un courant glacial parcourait ma colonne vertébrale et me faisait frissonner. Derrière, je sentis que la conversation avait repris, des éclats de rire fusaient, j'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient pour moi ; je n'y pouvais rien, il me rendait paranoïaque. Mon regard était fixé sur la cafetière qui mettait un temps fou à faire ce pourquoi elle était conçue. J'attendis 5 minutes, mais sentant le poids des regards dans mon dos, j'aurais bien dit 1 heure. Je me servis une énorme tasse de café, oublia de prendre un sucre, et me retourna sans un mot pour sorti au plus vite de cette cuisine. Alors que j'allais refermer la porte sur moi je sentis une résistance de l'autre coté de la porte. Je plissais les yeux et inspira fortement pour relâcher la poignée et laissé la personne sortir.

« Satsuki, enfinnn, tu ne dis pas bonjour » fit le blond de sa voix mielleuse. Le chanteur accoudé au mur me toisa de son regard malveillant, il préparait un mauvais coup on le sentait. Je distinguais clairement le reste du groupe nous regarder en coin, attendant le moment de rigolade qu'avait du leur promettre le blond.

J'avais beau me dire qu'il fallait que je parle, ma bouche restait stupidement ouverte sans pour autant que le moindre son en sorte. Je toussotai pour me donner de la contenance, et son sourire disparu, mon silence ne l'amusait visiblement plus. Ses yeux voulaient accrocher les miens pour les défier, pour m'humilier encore une fois ; je ne lui laisserais pas l'opportunité. J'ai relevé la tête et lui ai fait un grand sourire hypocrite.

« Je ne voulais pas interrompre vos commérages d'adolescentes, vous aviez l'air de tellement vous amusez »

Kyo déglutit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'ai quelque chose à répondre. Je savais que la pire insulte à faire était de les comparer à des femmes, rien ne les blessait plus.

« Tu ne nous dérangeais pas, justement, on parlait de Toi et de ton groupe. Vos dernières tenues était fan-tas-ti-que, très … » enchaîna Kyo, un index sur son menton et les yeux levé en l'air, comme s'il réfléchissait au mot le plus juste.

« Nos stylistes se sont inspiré de vos premières tenues, ça doit être pour ça que ça vous plait tant » dis je avec un petit sourire satisfait ; ce que je disais était totalement faux, mais il n'y avait que cet argument qui pouvait le faire taire.

« Heureusement, …la musique nous rattrapait … » répondit Kyo, piqué au vif. Sous entendant bien sur que ce n'était pas le cas de mon groupe.

« oooh » fis je d'un air entendu « aujourd'hui ça serait donc le moment se mettre aux belles tenues pour vous ».

Au regard estomaqué de Kyo, je savais que j'étais allé très loin, beaucoup trop loin. Je ne pensais même pas ce que je disais c'était de la méchanceté pur, j'étais devenu aussi bas que lui… j'étais fatigué, il ne fallait pas me pousser, je n'avais même pas prit mon café. Kaoru et die venait de se lever … j'étais en mauvaise posture, personne dans la compagnie ne me défendrait face aux dir en grey au grand complet, je venais de me faire un ennemi de taille. Kyo n'avait plus rien à répondre, et je l'avais insulté sur son âme propre, sa musique. Il avait de quoi être vexé, sa seule réponse fut donc la violence. Sa main empoigna mon col, et le fait qu'il soit plus petit que moi n'y changea rien, il avait beaucoup de force et ne la bridait jamais, rien n'était dans la demi mesure avec lui. Il me plaqua contre la porte en bois.

« Je te trouve bien mal placé pour insulter notre musique mon petit Satsuki » son visage me crachait ses mots à quelques centimètres du mien, ses sourcils froncés et ses petits yeux m'effrayaient réellement.

Il colla son torse au mien pour me montrer qu'il pouvait m'écraser, il appuya sa cage thoracique contre mes cotes jusqu'à me faire gémir de douleur. Une simple démonstration de force, une provocation à laquelle je ne comptais pas répondre.

« C'est un avertissement Satsuki, je t'ai à l'œil… » Il se décrocha brutalement de moi et reparti vers ses amis, leur faisant signe qu'ils pouvaient se rasseoir. .. Kyo était le centre de ce petit monde où tous étaient à ses pieds. Allait il un jour descendre de son piédestal…allait il réaliser jusqu'où il était descendu ? Se rendait il compte que désormais tout le monde pouvait le regarder de haut, même dans ce petit monde, il suffisait juste de prendre du recul.

Mon cœur battait si vite, la cadence de mes pas devait suivre ce rythme effréné ou bien je m'effondrerais ; mon esprit fusait aussi. Mes pensées s'entrecoupaient et se mêlaient, ne me laissant plus le temps de réfléchir. J'étais devenu une machine en surchauffe.

Une fois revenue dans mon domaine, le calme troisième étage et son ambiance sereine, j'allai m'asseoir avec le reste de mon groupe.

« T'en a mis du temps pour un café » me fit remarquer Takumi.

Je jetai un regard étonné à ma main fermement replier sur l'anse de ma tasse … comment avais je fais pour que rien ne se renverse ? Pour oublier que cette tasse était là, sans pour autant la lâcher ?

Mon esprit, même ailleurs, avait du pressentir que si ma tasse de café était tombé au sol, j'aurais fait une crise de nerfs, et alors il aurait du prendre du congé. Avant même de répondre, je portai avec précipitation ma tasse à mes lèvres ; le liquide chaud coulait le long de ma gorge, sa saveur amère me procurant déjà un sursaut de réveil. Je me sentais désormais d'attaque à parler.

« Vous auriez pu me dire, que les dir en grey au grand complet était là » dis-je simplement. Tous se regardèrent d'un air gêné.

« Ils étaient pas encore là tout à l'heure. Ca s'est mal passé ? »

« Plutôt oui, ça a failli se finir en bagarre »

Leurs yeux horrifiés me regardaient avec étonnement. Mon manager s'était stoppé dans son mouvement et avait une expression comme figée d'effrois.

« C'est … Kyo ? »

« Ouai, il a insinué que nos tenues été ridicules, je l'ai envoyé balader, le ton est monté et j'ai fini par dire que leur musique actuelle était merdique. Ils l'ont très mal prit, et Kyo ma dit à sa manière qu'il m'avait à l'œil et que j'allais morfler »

« Déconne pas avec eux Satsuki !! Tu mets ta peau et la notre en jeu »

« Je suis sûr que c'est des yakusa » marmonna la voix sombre de Ryo.

« Ça j'en sais rien, mais en tout cas ils ont beaucoup de pouvoir » dit mon manager d'une voix monocorde. Ce « je t'ai à l'œil » sonnait désormais comme une malédiction à mes oreilles.


	2. Chapter 2

**FREEWILL**

Chapitre 2

**Ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre, je vous en prie perseverez, une fois dedans vous apprecierez sans doute mon couple explosif et passioné qui vous réserve beaucoup de surprise. J'ai commencé cette fic il y a longtemps, et c'est seulement maintenant que j'en arrive au bout, et je n'y arrive pas : tapper les dernieres pages, car cette fanfiction est un peu mon bébé.  
Bien evidemment, je marche aussi à la motivation, commentez! **

* * *

Avec tout le café que je buvais, j'allais souvent aux toilettes, il faut dire qu'on a les plus belles toilettes de tout l'immeuble, elles sont spacieuses et on dispose d'une vue imprenable sur le parc d'en face. Cette pièce était reposante et toujours calme, j'aimais y rester plus longtemps que prévu à regarder les enfants jouer dans le parc. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte je respirais l'air frais du mois de mars, une odeur de verdure naissante m'emplissait les narines et me faisais sourire malgré moi, un rayon de soleil illuminait la pièce, se reflétant dans mes cheveux et réchauffant ma peau. Je serais bien allé m'allonger dans l'herbe tendre du parc, les yeux fermés je me serais laissé bercer par les rires des enfants et des couples d'amoureux … peut être irais je après la répétition si elle ne se finissait pas trop tard … seize heure serait le moment parfait, ensuite l'ombre des arbres m'aurais glacé.

«Un simple coup de pied en avant … ça serait si tentant » dit une voix ténébreuse derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement et vit le pied de Kyo en suspend près de mon dos … mon regard affolé en disait long sur ce que je pensais, il était dingue ? Il songeait à me pousser dans le vide ! Ce mec était vraiment trop glauque. Sa moue douloureuse prouvait qu'il regrettait de n'avoir rien fait, pas une once de plaisanterie n'était décelable dans son expression ou dans ses paroles, Kyo était très sérieux : ma présence l'importunait tout particulièrement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais à notre étage ? » aboyais-je.

« vooootre étage ? Ah ah sache que ici les seuls qui ont leur étage c'est nous, ici ce sont tout les déchets de la compagnie qui se côtoie » dit il d'un air prétentieux en levant le nez en l'air. Décidément il était d'humeur provocatrice.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ici, ce n'est pas le tient. » dis je en m'accrochant tout de même au bord de la fenêtre, juste au cas où. Téméraire mais pas inconscient.

« J'ai entendu dire que l'on y avait une jolie vue et que l'endroit était agréable, les notre sont exigus et puantes. C'est injuste alors désormais je compte pisser dans CES (il désigna les pissotières un peu plus loin) chiottes. »

« Va pisser et lâche moi la grappe » lâchais-je avec exaspération.

Kyo posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et y donna un coup sec pour me faire partir en arrière, j'eu la peur de ma vie, heureusement que j'avais anticipé. Kyo m'attrapa par le col et me sorti de l'encadrement de la fenêtre pour me balancer contre un mur. Je veux bien qu'il ai besoin de passé ses nerfs, mais il ne fallait pas compter sur moi pour supporter ces gamineries. Je serra mes deux mains sur son cou et le repoussa contre la porte d'une cabine

« Mais t'es dingue t'as failli me tuer !! » hurlais je, encore sous le choc, un peu plus et j'allais pleurer.

« Hum … j'ai failli oui » dit il avec un air de dément et une moue attristée … non déçue !

Il me faisait réellement froid dans le dos, je quittai la pièce avant de passer à travers la fenêtre.

J'accélérai le pas de peur qu'il me rattrape et m'engouffrai dans la salle de répétition. Sur la table je vis une canette de café glacé à peine entamée et jetai mon dévolu sur elle, la buvant d'une traite. Je repris difficilement ma respiration, les yeux exorbités de frayeur, le reste de mon groupe m'avait observé faire sans rien dire. Je m'écroulai sur le canapé en reprenant mon souffle.

« Un…problème ? » hésita Shun.

« Kyo a voulu me tuer » dis je en regardant droit devant d'un air absent.

Certains rirent, d'autre moins, comprenant que je ne rigolais pas et que je n'exagérais pas.

« Des yakuzas, je vous l'avais dit… » Marmonna Ryo en allumant sa cigarette.

« J'étais devant la fenêtre et il voulait absolument me pousser dans le vide … je suis trop jeune pour mourir » dis je en prenant mon visage entre les mains. Shun passa une main amicale sur mon épaule.

« T'inquiète pas, ça va se tasser, t'es son souffre douleur du moment » tenta t'il de me rassurer.

« Je vous jure les mecs, j'ai eu trop peur » avouais-je, mon cœur encore bondissant. « Quelqu'un voudrait aller me chercher un café ? » ajoutais-je.

Moi qui avais toujours voulu me rapprocher de mon idole d'une manière ou d'une autre j'avais fini par regretter. Jamais Kyo n'aurait de relations normales avec les êtres humains, il haïssait profondément tout le monde et j'avais été bête d'espérer que pour moi ça changerait.

Oui, désormais j'existait à ses yeux, j'avais un nom, une existence pour lui mais quelle effrayante vision de mon être. Avant même de lui avoir déjà parlé il m'avait jugé et condamné… je ne me laisserais pas faire, car je suis un homme et je veux marcher la tête haute.

D'un autre coté, j'avais pitié de lui, la colère venait toujours de la frustration, d'une déception de soi. La vrai colère n'était pas extérieur à nous, mais elle bouillait littéralement dans nos entrailles, ce que l'on arrivait pas à digérer, ce qui restait coincé dans la gorge : on s'étouffait lentement, longuement on se tuait à petit feu, agonisant et n'acceptant pas la main tendue, nous proposant un verre d'eau. Kyo n'acceptait pas les mains tendues vers lui, Kyo détournait le regard lorsqu'on lui souriait, car c'était accepter sa propre faiblesse, sa propre incapacité à être heureux. Se voir comme il était, sa souffrance l'empêchait de vivre, sa haine contre lui s'étendait à tout le monde. Ne dit on pas que si l'on ne s'aime pas soi même on ne peu aimer les autres ? Son attitude n'était que le reflet de sa vision de lui-même, il était vraiment effrayant de se demander jusqu'où Kyo irait dans la haine son propre être.

La mutilation de son corps était chose tristement connu, fier de ses blessures de guerres, il les exhibait à la face du monde.

Kyo avait honte de lui, il se savait fragile et préférait ériger une muraille autour de son cœur, bien au contraire, son cœur battant est au premier rang, les combats les plus sanglant se jouait contre lui et le frappait de plein fouet … il résisterait, pour combien de temps ?

Une existence de douleur et de larmes, c'était impensable, personne ne peut supporter ça. Kyo devait donc cacher les bons cotés de sa vie, c'était certain qu'avec ses amis il se sentait bien, que devant une salle remplie à craquer scandant son nom, il devait se sentir fier de ce qu'il avait accompli … et il avait raison. Mais pourquoi n'avouait il pas cette part de lumière chez lui.

Il commençait à faire froid sous les arbres du parc, alors je préférai rentrer chez moi ; une fois là bas je fus pris d'un moment de nostalgie. J'attrapai le plaid en laine sur mon canapé et m'enroulai dedans pour me réconforter, je me fis un thé et alla au fond de mon placard pour rechercher mes cartons plein de vieilles affaires. Je me mis à genoux et le tira vers moi, je bus une gorgée de thé –pourquoi avais je pris ce breuvage infâme, quand j'avais du café dans mon placard ?- et observa un moment le carton sale. « 80-90 » voila ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus, 20 ans de ma vie balayer par cette simple définition et contenu dans une caisse exigu. Certes il restait des choses chez ses parents, mais y retournerais je un jour ? Il y avait peu de chance, je devais tracer un trait sur tous ce que j'avais laissé derrière lui. Apres tout, même si c'était peu, les objets présents dans cette boite devaient être bien précieux pour que je les ai transporté dans tout ses déménagements.

J'ouvris doucement les pans de cartons, et sorti un à un, avec beaucoup d'émotion tout les objets, chacun avait son histoire et ses souvenirs lié à lui. Pour un objet, c'était des minutes d'observations mais moi je n'arrivais pas a quantifié le temps, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder et retrouver le fil d'une anecdote ou d'un souvenir. Je revoyais des visages, palpais des ambiances, des odeurs, retrouvais des sourires, des voix, des sentiments.

Soudain, mon geste s'arrêta en soulevant un carnet de note, pleins de poèmes, de paroles de chanson et de remarques en tout genre. Je caressai la couverture avec émotion et le regardai sous toutes les coutures, comment avais je pus l'oublier ? Mon compagnon de route, mon exutoire, ma deuxième mémoire… je l'emportais toujours avec moi, où que j'aille je le gardais à proximité. Sa couverture me rappelais déjà tant de choses, rien n'avait changer …évidemment, le temps ne l'avais pas altérer … la couverture bleu me paraissait pourtant plus terne, grisâtre, comme pleine de poussière ou délavée … mais non, j'étais sûr que je me trompais… rien n'avais changé. J'avais souvent une vision déformé du passé, j'y croyais les choses plus brillante, plus éclatante, avec des couleurs plus vives, les gens : j'imaginais leur sourire plus radieux, leur beauté plus éclatante et leur rire plus mélodieux. Déceptions, après déception, je me suis aperçu que j'avais vécu dans une bulle jusque là, que j'avais juste ouvert les yeux et que le passé n'avait rien de radieux … pas plus que mon avenir. La vie serait toujours comme ça, avec ses hauts et ses bas, bien sûr ; mais jamais je ne serais entièrement heureux, j'aurais toujours de petites contrariétés et c'est normal, c'est juste la vie !

Mes mains tremblaient, je les regardais en riant : elles me trahiraient toujours celle là. Même si je ne connaissais pas encore la raison de leur stupide mouvement irrégulier je savais qu'elles ne mentaient jamais. J'ouvris alors la première page d'un coup sec et maladroit. L'adresse de mes parents, mon nom de famille, mon prénom … et une photo : mon meilleur ami et moi, qu'avait il bien pu devenir ? Vivait il encore dans la même région, était il marié ou avait il des enfants ? Un doux sourire se dessina sur mon visage au souvenir de cette si forte amitié qui avait fini par s'effriter. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la tristesse, juste de la nostalgie ; ce temps là où tout allait si mal me manquait affreusement. Paradoxe ultime de chérir la souffrance, en réalité ce qui me manquait c'était qu'à cette époque j'avais des rêves par milliers, des buts, et je me disais que j'avais la vie devant moi pour les réaliser.

Ces rêves je les ai oublié, mes buts se sont estompés, et ceux que j'ai atteint je n'ai pas prit le temps de les savourer qu'il était déjà consumer, oublier, inscrit dans la vie de tout les jours sans me rendre compte du chemin parcouru, des sacrifices et de la fierté personnel que j'aurais du ressentir. Rien ne me raccrochait plus à ces rêves, pourtant j'étais en train de les vivre pour certain. J'avais l'impression de trahir mon ancien moi, de ne pas respecter ce qu'il voulait devenir, j'avais l'impression de me perdre moi-même. Ce que j'avais toujours voulu être, je l'étais en parti et ça ne me rendait pas heureux. J'avais perdu toute illusion, le bonheur je n'arrivais plus à y croire. Si même réaliser ses rêves ne rendait pas heureux, alors à quoi bon vivre … à quoi bon se recréer des buts, idéalisé un avenir, si c'était pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la haine de soi.

Kyo, lui aussi, devait avoir plein de rêves adolescents, et sûrement lui aussi les avait il tous réaliser … sans pour autant être heureux.

Et s'il y avait un souhait à faire, ne serais ce pas justement d'être heureux, n'aurais je pas du me concentrer sur ça avant d'entreprendre la construction d'un groupe et d'une vie indépendante. N'aurais je pas du essayer de rester en bon terme avec ma famille, de ne pas perdre de vu mes amis, mes liens avec la douce enfance. N'aurais je pas du trouver l'amour ? M'aimer en vérité ? Chanter par simple plaisir et non par soucis d'argent…comme je le faisais en ce moment.

J'avais perdu le goût de tout…et si je devenais comme lui ?

Comme une réponse à mes craintes, j'ouvris la page de la « liste universelle » (c'était le nom que je lui avais pompeusement attribué). 'Universelle' renvoyait au fait que si l'on en avait coché tout les termes alors on serait heureux et cela pour n'importe quel homme. J'adorais les listes, encore aujourd'hui j'en collais sur des post-it dès que des idées supérieures au nombre de 3 me venaient à l'esprit, finalement ça m'étais très utile, ça m'aidait à ne pas perdre de vue les choses importantes à faire durant la semaine ou avant un voyage.

Je faisais même des listes de sujets de conversation lorsque je téléphonais à ma petite copine, enfin mon ex-petite copine, il y avait justement un problème de communication entre nous, enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait dit.

Liste universelle :

Chanter

Avoir assez d'argent pour dormir et manger

Trouver mon âme sœur

Avoir mon groupe

Rencontrer Kyo et lui parler

Aller en France et en Europe

Avoir mon permis

Vivre loin de chez mes parents

-Avoir pleins d'amis musiciens

Avoir des fans qui me reconnaissent dans la rue

Voyager

Et la liste continua encore comme ça sur quelques lignes, je soupirai et allai chercher un stylo pour mettre des croix là où c'était nécessaire. Rencontrer Kyo …jeune imbécile que j'étais…si seulement j'avais su à l'époque. Je me souvenais avec un peu de difficulté que j'avais modifié environ cette liste 200 fois durant trois ans, et sans doute l'avais-je encore trituré après. Car en sortant du lycée une chose était sure, je ne connaissais pas Kyo.

Mais dès que j'ai entendu sa voix, j'ai su que j'étais d'une certaine façon tombé amoureux. Je n'avais pas sa voix, la mienne était vraiment différente, alors j'ai pris un autre chemin. Le jeune Satsuki me détesterait s'il voyait comme je suis malheureux malgré tout ça, s'il savait que ma famille me manque, que l'amour je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Que finalement j'en suis au même point. Je vis dans le monde de la musique sans songer que j'aurais autrefois tué pour la place que j'ai désormais.

Je finis par pleurer en lisant mes vieux poèmes, ils étaient si vrais, ils reflétaient des sentiments qui étaient toujours inscrit en moi et qui justement avait parfois du mal à sortir sur le papier ou dans la parole. Je gardai le petit livret avec moi afin d'en montrer deux ou trois au reste du groupe dans l'idée d'en faire des chansons.

Ce retour dans le passé m'avait épuisé nerveusement et j'étais mort de fatigue, sans même manger je me déshabillai pour m'endormir d'un lourd sommeil cauchemardesque. Même si une fois réveillé j'oubliais aussitôt la teneur de ce rêve si horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

**FREEWILL**

**(Kyo x Satsuki)**

Chapitre 3 :

**Veuillez excuser mes gros soucis d'orthographe, si quelqu'un veut devenir mon correcteur, c'est avec grand plaisir XD J'ai conscience que c'est passablement désagréable pour le lecteur de supporter mes fautes. Mise à part ça , les choses commencent à se corser alors si vous avez l'ame sensible, ne vous obstinez pas. On m'a dit que mon histoire était un peu trop vicieuse et tordue ^^ il ne faut pas s'attendre a un truc trop doucâtre avec moi. J'aime écrire sur des couples spécialistes en scènes de ménage!**

* * *

Après trois tasses de café je ne pus plus me retenir et je dus donc foncer vers les toilettes : aucun blondinet en vue, j'allais pouvoir être tranquille. Je me soulageai la vessie avec un intense plaisir, je soupirai d'aise en refermant ma braguette, je m'étais vraiment retenu trop longtemps. Voyant qu'il n'était pas dans les parages je contemplai le paysage un moment, il faisait gris aujourd'hui, je n'allai pas pouvoir rester dans le parc à regarder les nuages.

Tandis que je me lavais les mains, j'entendis plus distinctement un son que j'avais jusque là prit pour un bruit de tuyauterie ou de radiateur. Une sorte de ronronnement et un bruit de sucions, je me séchai les mains avec l'appareil électrique suspendu au mur. Malgré le bruit assourdissant j'entendis distinctement un cri, une sorte de plainte, ou … non plutôt un gémissement plaintif et long. Je venais de réaliser ce qu'était ce son et devint aussitôt écarlate, j'aurais du sortir des toilettes dès que j'avais entendu ce bruit de sucions.

Trop tard, le temps que je me dise qu'il fallait que je m'enfui, la personne était déjà sortie de la cabine. Le petit blond sorti avec un grand sourire satisfait et s'avança vers les lavabos. J'étais paralysé, je ne savais pas quoi faire, que dire, la situation était si embarrassante (apparemment plus pour moi que pour lui). Je le regardais enlevé avec précaution le liquide blanchâtre de ses mains, avec soin il frottait ses mains sous l'eau. D'ici je sentais la forte odeur masculine que dégageaient ses mains, et bizarrement ça m'excitait plus qu'autre chose. Mes lèvres tremblaient et mes yeux restaient fixés sur ses mains et sa braguette largement ouverte. Si mon cerveau avait fonctionné à ce moment, cela aurait été parfait pour que je me moque de lui. Après tout ce n'était pas très reluisant de se faire des plaisirs solitaires à son âge, mais voyant que Kyo n'était pas le moins du monde gêné, ses moqueries n'auraient sûrement pas eu beaucoup d'impactes.

« Si ça t'intéresse tant que ca la prochaine fois, je t'appelle pour que t'assiste au début de la séance » dit il en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon.

Je ne rêvais pas, Kyo malgré son air mesquin était de bonne humeur, il semblait juste vouloir me mettre mal à l'aise et me taquiné, rien qui ne parle de me jeter par la fenêtre. Ses petits yeux brillaient de malice et entre ses lèvres on pouvait apercevoir de petites dents pointues et carnassières … il souriait.

C'était comme si j'avais perdu la voix, tout mon être était paralysé. Il s'avançait vers moi la démarche conquérante, je reculai instinctivement d'un pas, son regard m'effraya d'une toute autre façon que la dernière fois. Je butai très vite contre un mur, le chanteur se mit à rire.

« Ou alors peut être que toi-même tu aimerais me montrer tes talents, tu as une jolie voix d'après les rumeurs » dit il en caressant ma gorge du bout de ses doigts râpeux « soi disant que tu es doué avec ta bouche » il se mordit la lèvre en me détaillant du regard.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé, merci » réussis je articuler tandis qu'il collait son torse au mien. Je croyais de moins en moins ce que je disais, mon souffle saccadé se mêlait à sa respiration régulière.

« Satisfait ou remboursé Satsuki … » il plongea vers mon cou et commença à mordre une parcelle de ma peau, je hurlai de surprise et de douleur, je cru voir un éclair de désir s'allumer dans son regard. Je senti sa langue brûlante marqué à vif mon cou offert, tendu malgré moi vers sa bouche avide de meurtrissures. Il suça ma peau, si longtemps que j'en gémis de douleur … mais aussi de plaisir, sa langue glissant sur ma peau était un contact électrisant. Le suçon devait être affreux et jurer avec mon teint pale, mais qu'importe, j'avais la marque charnelle de Kyo sur mon corps. Je baissai les yeux et vis que son pantalon n'était toujours pas reboutonné, voila qui allait encore m'obnubiler un moment. Il choisi justement ce moment pour coller fiévreusement son bassin au mien, je cru mourir de chaleur, il remonta doucement ses hanches et se frotta contre moi. Ses gémissements me pénétraient comme une transe vodou; mon âme et mon corps erraient dans une sorte de sphère extérieure à moi ; la confusion de mes sentiments et de mes désirs, de mes envies et des siennes. J'étais perdu entre ciel et terre, le désir montait à une allure folle : je le regardais jeter la tête en arrière et frotter son bassin contre le mien … je croyais divaguer. Nous gémissions ensemble, sa main remonta le long de mes flancs et il me souleva pour m'emmener je ne sais où. Soudain il me lâcha et tendit brusquement le bras pour retenir la porte… je n'avais même pas entendu frapper, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'une voix appelait le nom de « Kyo » à travers la porte.

« J'arrive Kaoru » promis Kyo en retenant toujours la porte de sa main.

Il glissa un de ses propres doigts dans sa bouche et effleura son pantalon au tissu tendu avec celui-ci pour ensuite le diriger théâtralement vers moi. Je le regardais, incompréhensif, en clignant des yeux par moment, et puis il parti rejoindre Kaoru, sans un mot, sans une explication.

Je fixai la porte quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il était vraiment parti, qu'il m'avait vraiment laissé ainsi et que je lui importais toujours aussi peu qu'avant. J'avais si honte, il s'était amusé avec moi, je l'avais laissé faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps. Entre ses mains j'étais faible, il avait dut bien s'amuser à me voir si docile et si réceptif. Moi qui gémissais comme un imbécile, plus je repensais à cette scène plus j'avais honte. Pourquoi rien de ce que faisait Kyo ne me paraissait honteux ? Après tout c'était lui qui avait prit les devants, lui qui s'était branlé tout seul dans les toilettes ? Lui qui m'avait fait des avances.

Chez lui tout était 'cool'.

J'aurais mainte fois eu la possibilité de le ridiculiser mais je n'ai rien fait, car je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt immédiat, je voulais juste profiter…pourquoi suis-je si faible ? Et pourquoi est il si malin… mes réactions il les connaît par cœur, il a du déjà jouer ce jeu à beaucoup.

Certes j'avais vraiment senti le désir de Kyo, oui son sexe durcissait contre le mien : ça faisait parti de son rôle, mais pas du mien. Kyo était un homme de scène, toujours dans l'excès et la représentation, il avait joué l'excité si bien qu'il avait finit par le devenir…jamais mon corps n'aurait autrement pu allumer en lui ce désir.

Il avait un moyen tout à fait subtil de m'humilier, encore une fois, il devait bien rire en racontant ce qui venait de se passer à ses amis. Je me sentais sale et stupide, profondément souillé, j'entendais d'ici son rire gras et vulgaire. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

J'avançai tristement vers le miroir, je tendis un peu le cou pour admirer l'ampleur des dégâts … j'allais passer une sale semaine. Kyo s'empresserait de se venter d'en être le propriétaire et inventerais je ne sais quelle mise en scène pour me mettre dans l'embarras. Je ne serais jamais en position de force avec lui, à ce jeu là il était trop fort, manipuler les esprits et se faire passer pour la victime, il savait y faire malgré son visage démoniaque. Kyo écrasait tout ceux qui était autour de lui, son aura était si grande que tout naturellement les fortes têtes aurait fuit de son entourage, mais même elles s'effaçaient à ses cotés. Il aimait faire mal aux autres, s'était son « péché mignon », voir les gens gémir de douleur sous ses doigts, le supplier, pleurer. Il faisait souffrir, peut être pas autant qu'il souffrait mais ce n'était pas disculpatoire.

Je défendrais la vraie version coûte que coûte, je ne me cacherais derrière aucunes excuses, j'ai promis de garder la tête haute dans cette histoire, au fond le plus à plaindre c'est Kyo. Toujours à mentir, déformer la vérité, c'était d'une lâcheté… il pouvait bien critiquer le monde et s'en dégoûter, plus que jamais il avait prit part à ce qu'il haïssait tant. Hypocrite il ne l'était peut être pas, mais se mentir à soi même n'étais ce pas pire ? Finir par se persuader de ses propres mensonges ? On s'y perdait soi-même, on oubliait l'importance de la vérité, de l'honnêteté.

Je n'avais même pas envie de pleurer pour lui, je m'imaginais plutôt le frapper jusqu'au sang ... le problème, c'est qu'il y prendrait sûrement du plaisir. Je passai un peu d'eau fraîche sur mon visage et replaçai mes cheveux sur mon cou. Je rentrais dans la salle, tout le monde avait l'air très occupé.

« Désolé je… »

« Oh un revenant ! Écoute Satsu, là on travaille sur la musique tu peux partir » La voix de Shun était si froide et si blessante que j'en restais pétrifié, jamais il ne m'avait adressé de tels mots.

« Mais » commençais-je, retourné par un accueil si glacial.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui t'es encore arrivé mais si tu viens ici le matin c'est pour travailler pas pour faire joujou avec Kyo. » trancha t'il d'une voix stricte. Les autres ne disaient rien … et ça valait tous les mots que d'ignorer une injustice. Par leur silence ils approuvaient.

C'était injuste ce qu'il disait, pour tout au monde j'aurais préféré être avec eux plutôt que ce dégénéré. J'avais besoin de réconfort et de soutien, de mon groupe et de la musique, et eux m'envoyaient balader. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour eux, on ne pouvait même pas me pardonner de simple retard, c'était que je n'avais aucune importance à leurs yeux. Un chanteur ou un autre finalement ça ne changeait pas tant de chose que ça. Je n'insistai pas et reparti, je me sentais si mal, je n'avais plus ma place nulle part, et chez moi je tournerais en rond. Une boule dans mon ventre se recréa, nouée de culpabilité et de honte. Tandis que j'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur j'entendis une voix essoufflée m'appeler.

« Attend Satsuki, attend moi » je me retournai doucement et vis Miya, un membre du staff de la compagnie que je connaissais vaguement depuis notre dernière tournée, d'autant que je me souvienne s'était un garçon adorable avec qui je m'étais bien entendu. Il était plutôt grand, il avait les cheveux châtain jusqu'au épaules, des petits yeux rieurs et un sourire timide. Je devais avouer qu'il était très mignon et qu'il ne m'avait jamais été indifférent, mais je ne ressentais rien de plus qu'une émotion esthétique et de la sympathie en le voyant.

« Ça va ? » me demanda t'il avec un sourire inquiet.

« Je…euh oui » j'avais l'esprit ailleurs et je ne voulais pas m'appesantir sur mon humeur, ça serait gênant pour lui. J'avais envie de fuir, un mot de plus de lui et j'allais craquer, il était si gentil qu'il invitait à la confidence. J'avais envie de me jeter dans ses bras et de lui ouvrir mon cœur, de lui raconter comme tout allait si mal. Je regardais partout sauf vers lui. Il m'attrapa le bras et je croisai son regard sincère. Mes sourcils se froncèrent en une expression de désespoir, j'essayais de le supplier de me lâcher, de me laisser tranquille avec le regard, car ma bouche était un désert et je n'avais pas la force d'articuler un mot. J'avais peur que ma voix me trahisse et se brise, peur qu'il me voit faible. Peur qu'il me tende la main et m'aide, je ne voulais pas lui imposer ça, il était si gentil. J'avais envie de me confier mais pas la force de le faire, ce qui allait mal c'était tout, comment lui dire, lui expliquer …lui faire comprendre ? C'était colossal.

« J'étais dans la salle tout à l'heure, je suis désolé… »

« C'est rien » dis-je en baissant la tête

« Tu veux discuter un peux ? » je secouais la tête et sentais en même temps les larmes monter.

« Viens, on à qu'à aller dans le parc en face si tu veux »

Je ne dis rien mais je le suivis en séchant mes yeux humides. On trouva un joli coin près d'un bosquet où discuter tranquillement, le parc était désert à cette heure là.

« Tu étais où tout à l'heure ? »

« Je ….j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu ; mais euh j'ai eu un différent avec quelqu'un «

« Kyo-san ? On m'a parlé de votre petite guerre… le reste de ton groupe prend ça à la légère »

« Oui »

« Apparemment … pas toi ? »

« Il ne leur fait pas subir ce qu'il me fait, il ne les humilie pas comme il le fait avec moi. Alors ils ne peuvent évidemment pas comprendre, je suis parano et hypersensible » ironisais je en reniflant.

« Je te crois moi » dit il en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule, sa chaleur me faisait tellement de bien que je ne me rendis pas compte que mes larmes s'étaient misent à redoubler. Les vannes étaient ouvertes, j'avais retenu mes émotions pendant tellement de temps que je devais craquer. Je fus étonné qu'il me prenne entre ses bras, la première chose que je me suis dit c'est « _son cœur bat si vite, si fort, comme le mien, je le sens contre ma peau _», et puis son odeur sucrée a envahit mes sens, je me sentais si bien dans se bras. Je ne pleurais plus tellement à vrai dire, sur le coup j'en avais eu envie, et voila maintenant que ma rage était expulsée j'avais juste envie de parler.

« Merci » soufflais-je en me séparant de lui. Il me fit un pauvre sourire et rigola doucement, sûrement à cause de la tête que je devais avoir. On parla une heure ou deux, enfin surtout moi, il m'apporta son soutien et sa compréhension, ça faisait si longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Je sentais qu'il ne faisait peut être pas ça gratuitement, mais après tout, il aurait bien mérité quelque chose en retour.

Il m'avait donné le courage de revenir au studio le lendemain et de bosser dur pour que mon groupe reforme une unité et que je réintègre la place que j'avais en réinstaurant leur confiance. Les années étaient passées et on s'était éloigné, les difficultés creusant le fossé. Moi je ne fais pas totalement partie de leur monde puisque je chante et eux jouent. Ils se sentent effacé derrière moi, je le sais, il n'y a pas de raison pourtant. La musique n'accompagne pas le chant, ça ne marche pas comme ça nous sommes une fusion, …un groupe ! Tous unis et tous lié… mais je crois que j'ai oublié cet aspect ces derniers temps, et en me mettant à l'écart j'ai endurci leurs reproches à mon égard. Quand on sent qu'une amitié, un lien s'effrite on devient dur, froid, blessant car on voudrait que tout s'arrête net plutôt que d'être entre deux impressions, deux sentiments. Je le ressens aussi vis-à-vis d'eux alors je comprends. Si l'on faisait un effort, je sais que tout remarcherait comme avant c'est juste une passe difficile, mais j'ai du mal à attirer leur attention, à rire encore... Les problèmes s'accumulent et je ne sais plus comment gérer. Ils finissent par me détester, car ils ont oublié ce qui nous liait, ce qu'ils aimaient chez moi. Peut être pensent il que je ne m'intéresse plus au groupe, il y a du vrai mais je peux changer. Miya m'a vraiment aidé à prendre du recul. Les liens d'amitié se dénouent si facilement qu'on oublie comment ils ont pu tenir avant, c'est pour cela qu'il faut les entretenir, rien ne peut être plus précieux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aujourd'hui 22 septembre**

**Après une longue absence, me revoici ! **

**Hier soir j'ai définitivement clos cette fanfiction, je dois vous l'avouez c'est selon moi la meilleure chose que j'ai pu écrire de ma vie. Kyo et Satsuki ne sont qu'un prétexte, l'histoire va au-delà de la simple amourette, voyez dans cette fanfiction une écriture sincère. Le pauvre auteur que je suis s'est laissé embarqué et n'a pas du tout suivis son programme, et pourtant le résultat final est au dessus de mes espérances. Comme quoi, mes personnages savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Commentez, offrez moi vos critiques, ca n'en sera que plus constructif pour futurs écrit. Encore une fois je ne prétends pas coller au mieux à la réalité, ceci est une fiction, j'essaye juste de parler d'une histoire d'être humains, de mettre en relief des réactions, des sentiments, des situations humaines. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4** :

Je ne savais plus quelle attitude adopter devant Kyo, et le ciel m'avait entendu par chance je ne le croisais pas. Peut être faisait il le mort, en tout cas j'avais des vacances. Désormais je déjeunais tous les jours avec Miya, c'était vraiment devenu un bon ami depuis ma lamentable crise de larmes, et ils nous arrivaient de manger avec le reste du groupe ce qui peut à petit renouait lien avec Rentrer en soi. J'allai me chercher un café quand je vis Miya dans un couloir, bien heureux de le rencontrer un week-end je l'alpaguai pour discuter un peu avec lui.

Il me fit un grand sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux caramel. On était dans le passage d'une attachée de presse hystérique qui traversait le couloir en tous sens, alors on préféra s'écarter dans un coin. Il pencha un peu la tête et me regarda … tendrement ? En me tendant sa tasse de café.

« Je ne l'ai pas encore bu et je n'ai rien ajouté dedans, tu le veux ? »

« Oh …je … tu me sauverais la vie »

« Accro à la caféine, hein ? » Dit il en me regardant avaler d'une traite la moitié de la tasse encore fumante. « C'est mignon, et c'est toujours mieux que la cigarette »

Je haussais les épaules, je ne me posais même pas la question, pour moi c'était aussi vital que de respirer.

Je me sentais bien avec lui, mais son attitude changeait peu à peu et je faisais semblant de ne rien voir et de ne rien changer à ma façon de faire. Il était toujours aussi gentil voir de plus en plus, mais plus il prenait de l'assurance plus il avait des gestes tendres envers moi, des compliments déstabilisants. Je n'avais pas envie que ça change, égoïstement j'aurais aimé qu'il soit toujours la bonne épaule sur qui verser mes larmes. Face à moi je vis la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur … mon pire cauchemar. Les jambes arquées et une main dans sa poche de jean, il avait une démarche nonchalante et dégagée, encore une fois je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, il était fascinant. Miya se retourna pour voir ce qui attirait mon regard et fit une grimace, je ne lui avais pas raconté pour l'épisode torride des toilettes car je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Kyo parut étonné de me voir avec lui et il nous dévisagea l'air subitement en colère. Il était toujours en colère après moi, que diable lui avais je fais à la fin ?! Le visage de Miya se métamorphosa totalement, ses yeux se plissèrent en un air méfiant et mauvais, on aurait même dit qu'il montrait les crocs. Sa main au dessus de ma tête glissa plus bas sur le mur, proche de mon oreille, comme pour me protéger. Il suivait du regard Kyo d'un air menaçant, le chanteur de dir en grey le regardait d'un air méprisant et dédaigneux.

« Miya et mon ami Satsuki, quelle surprise ! » dit il d'une voix mielleuse jurant affreusement avec sa dégaine. Je frémis en le voyant s'approcher de nous, son regard perçant me faisait perdre la raison, je ne savais pas quoi dire ou encore faire.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Miya et fit semblant de lui intimer : « mon petit Miya » dit il en faisant claquer sa langue d'un air de réprimande ; « choisi mieux tes fréquentations, ne te laisse pas mettre le grappin dessus par ce nymphomane ». Un sourire cruel, laissant apercevoir ses canines et dessinant une fossette sur sa joue gauche, s'inscrit sur le visage du petit blond.

Miya repoussa sa main d'un coup d'épaule.

« Satsuki-kun et moi n'avons pas besoin de vos conseils Kyo san » le jeune homme, faisant parti du staff se devait tout de même de rester poli pour ne pas s'attirer trop d'ennui, mais si Kyo n'avait pas été son supérieur il lui aurait bien fichu son poing dans la figure. Kyo releva la tête en serrant les dents et reparti sans un mot de plus, visiblement vexé. Je remerciais mentalement Miya d'avoir répondu à ma place. J'avais été absent déjà trop longtemps alors je rejoignis mon groupe au pas de course, j'étais tellement gêné avec Miya que c'était aussi une forme de fuite. Nymphomane ? D'où sortait il une ânerie pareil ?

Épuisé, on finit de travailler vers 21 heure, j'avais encore eu une journée riche en émotion et je n'avais qu'une envie : me pelotonner dans les couvertures devant un reportage télévisé et m'endormir doucement et profondément. A travers la porte vitrée qui menait à la sortie je voyais la lumière des lampadaires éclairer faiblement la rue au ciel bleuté, presque noir. Il avait l'air de faire encore froid alors je mis ma veste sur mes épaules.

L'air frais emplit mes poumons, la ville sentait la nuit, l'air frais nocturne avait un parfum particulier et subtile appelant à l'aventure, ce parfum était une ode à la liberté. Je souris, je me sentais si bien seul dans la nuit, libre comme l'air et léger comme -

« Alors Satsuki ton amoureux n'est pas avec toi ? » je sursautai au son de cette voix venu de nulle part avant de me rendre compte que Kyo était derrière moi. J'étais sûr que je n'aurais pas du rester planté à m'émerveiller sur le ciel.

« As-tu besoin d'injecter ton venin partout où tu passes ? »

« Hum, oui » dit il en avançant jusqu'à moi. Je refusai de le laisser encore m'humilier et préférai partir, mes talons de chaussure claquaient sur le pavé froid et je m'éloignais –un peu trop doucement à mon goût- du bâtiment de la compagnie. Ses bras m'attrapèrent et me projetèrent contre les murs d'une ruelle, il m'avait fait vraiment mal, sa brutalité me surprendrait toujours. Il me plaqua contre le mur et se colla à moi, dans la pénombre on ne nous différenciait pas, on ne nous voyait même pas. Je tremblais d'appréhension et mes yeux le fixaient avec inquiétude et questionnement.

« Dis moi, j'espère que tu n'as raconté le petit incident de la dernière fois à personne ? »

« Incident ? » fis-je incompréhensif.

« Oh Satsuki enfin, tu te doutes bien que j'ai accidentellement poussé la plaisanterie un peu loin. » dit il en me regardant d'un air contrit, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. « Ah ? Pourquoi ? » Il riait d'un rire offensant et moqueur. « Tu croyais peut être que je te faisais de sincères avances, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir mais tu es loin d'être mon »

« Ta gueule ! » lâchais-je sans réfléchir, ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avais fait tellement mal que j'avais senti comme nécessaire d'arrêter le flot de ses insultes. « Je n'en ai parlé à personne évidemment, crois tu que je voudrais répandre une expérience aussi honteuse, c'est toi qui t'es salement secouer contre moi, je n'y peu rien si tu ne contrôles pas tes pulsions. C'est la saison des amours chez ton espèce ? Tu ne sais pas contrôler ce que t'as entre les jambes Kyo? J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas la rage ? »

Kyo semblait estomaqué, il avait un rire nerveux et me regardait silencieusement. Sa main glissa doucement sur mon cou, mes yeux se fermèrent sans même que je m'en aperçoive, il écarta mes cheveux très délicatement.

« Tu n'as plus de marque » chuchota t'il d'une voix presque déçue.

« Oui ! J'ai mis de la pommade pour que ça s'efface rapidement »

« Je vois, cela aurait été gênant si ton petit ami l'avait remarqué, …un membre du staff, quel joli choix ! » ironisa t'il. « Tu ne lui a rien dis à lui non plus ? »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, ce n'étais qu'un 'incident', n'est ce pas ? » dis je, préférant poser une question plutôt que de donner une réponse franche.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? » demanda t'il d'un air mauvais.

« Si t'es venu pour récolter des potins, on se prendra une tasse de thé entres copines une autre fois, là, j'aimerais rentrer. » dis je en soupirant. Il frappa mon épaule contre le mur pour me ramener à lui, ses sourcils froncés ne présageaient rien de bon.

« Ne me reparles JAMAIS comme ça. La prochaine fois je peux te marquer d'une manière tout autre pour que ton copain comprenne que tu n'es qu'une traîné »

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait Kyo ? » demandais je enfin, ne comprenant vraiment plus ce qui passait par la tête de ce dégénéré ultra violent.

« Tu es né.» dit-il en détachant chaque mot, en me les crachant à la figure d'un air de pur dégoût, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Je me mordis la lèvre, je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise près de lui.

« …tout ce que tu …tu voulais me dire c'était que …que » Bon dieu ! Voila que ma voix me trahissait, je tremblais comme une feuille et je n'arrivais pas à aligner trois mots correctement.

«Vérifier que je n'avais rien dis, tu as eu ta réponse, laisse moi partir maintenant …» dis je d'un ton presque suppliant.

« J'aurais trop honte si ça se savait, alors ne répète surtout rien. Et si tu venais à le faire, sache que j'ai de quoi te faire taire … définitivement. » Je hochais la tête, muet fasse à une menace si convaincante.

« C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la semaine, tu m'évitais ? »

« Je …je ne t'évitais pas !! » bégaya t'il, décontenancé par mon innocente remarque.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aurais pensé que tu aurais déformé la réalité pour la mettre à ton avantage. J'étais sure que tu aurais dit que je m'étais jeté sur toi »

« je ne suis pas le genre de garçon à me laisser faire, tout le monde le sait, ça n'aurait pas marché » dit en se séparant de moi. Je me précipitai hors de son étouffante étreinte pour me retrouver dans la ruelle. Il se retourna doucement et je lui dis comme si de rien était, comme si l'on se quittait en bons amis :

« J'y vais ! Bonne soirée » je lui dis adieu de la main et m'éloignait vers la grande rue la plus proche. J'avais besoin d'être entouré par la chaleur de l'étreinte de la foule. De n'être qu'un, parmi tant d'autres êtres humains, indifférent à leur regard, à leur jugement. Anonyme emporté dans la masse, mes pensées n'en seraient que plus luxuriantes. Plus il y avait de monde, plus je me sentais à l'aise pour réfléchir, à quoi bon je voulais. Mon corps était là, devait suivre les règles de savoir vivre, mais mon esprit lui, je savais qu'il pouvait vagabonder où bon me semblait, voyager où il voulait. Mon esprit était infiniment plus libre si mon corps était emprisonné. Seul, je me retrouvais face à moi et n'osais vraiment me plonger dans mes pensées de peur d'y sombrer et de ne trouver que mon lit froid comme réconfort. Chez moi, je me voilais la face et ne pensais qu'à des choses futiles, j'étais faible.

Le lendemain c'était dimanche, jour de repos pour moi. Etre loin de l'ambiance de travail était à la fois reposant et angoissant. Je passai donc l'après-midi avec Miya pour me détendre, en semaine on se voyait à peine alors c'était l'occasion. On se rejoignit à Shibuya pour faire du shopping, je voulais des nouvelles bottes et lui un nouveau jean.

« Je pourrais te parler ? » me demanda t'il soudainement pendant que je lui montrais la chemise que je venais d'essayer. Je me demandai ce qui c'était passé et commençai à m'inquiéter.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Ah ! Rien de grave » dit il en niant avec les mains d'un air désolé. Au son de son rire il paraissait gêné, mon inquiétude augmenta. On sorti du magasin et il m'offrit des brochettes de viandes, je le suivis sur un banc un peu reculé du passage commerçant. Il torturait ses mains en les tordant en tout sens : il était visiblement nerveux.

« Je vais aller droit au but : je suis amoureux de toi Satsuki » lâcha t'il à tout vitesse, je n'eu pas le temps d'assimiler l'information qu'il enchaîna, encore plus nerveux. « Ne crois pas que je sois opportuniste, que j'ai profité du fait que tu sois dans une mauvaise passe, ce n'est pas du tout ça. » je fronçais les sourcils en détaillant son visage du regard sans vraiment me rendre compte de l'image que je renvoyais.

« Je sais … » dis je simplement, Miya était un garçon adorable et sensible, je m'entendais réellement bien avec lui, je me doutais qu'il n'était pas calculateur.

« Je me sentais mal à l'aise à agir comme si je voulais simplement être ton ami … car ce n'est pas le cas. » il releva ses yeux tendres vers moi et m'adressa un faible sourire. Je me mis

À trembler, je savais que ça allait devoir arriver. Je ne voulais pas le blesser car moi-même ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je ne voulais pas condamner une histoire, je ne voulais pas perdre un ami, ni me lancer dans une aventure douloureuse.

« En ce moment, je … »

« Tu n'as pas envie d'une relation avec moi. Je ne serais pas vexé et »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je suis perdu en ce moment … dans mes propres sentiments, dans ma vie »

« Je t'aiderais peut être à aller mieux… » Fit il d'une voix pleine d'espoir. Oui peut être avait il raison, il suffisait juste que je me lance ? Que je nous donne une chance. Miya avait toutes les qualités qui étaient censé faire chavirer mon cœur. Pourtant, je me serais bien enfui en le laissant seul sur ce banc, j'étais terrorisé comme jamais à l'idée de lui donner une réponse. Je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, c'était certain, peut être devais-je dépasser ça pour être heureux ?

Je respirais fortement, sentant les minutes s'égrener en n'ayant toujours rien à répondre. J'avais si peur de le faire souffrir.

« Je ne sais pas … je suis désolé » soufflais-je en prenant mon visage entre mes mains. Il posa sa paume chaude sur mon épaule, ce contact me rassura et m'enveloppa de chaleur. J'eu le courage de relever mon front et de croiser son regard implorant.

« Je ne veux pas une réponse Satsuki, je désirais juste te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi »

« Je voudrais tellement te donner une réponse … mais je suis confus. »

« Réfléchis-y et dis moi si tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ou pas …mais ne me fait pas trop tourner en bourrique. » son rire sonnait faux mais je fis comme si cela ne m'avait pas frapper.

« J'essayerais Miya … »

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi, une fois sur le pas de la porte je me sentais mal à l'aise j'avais l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise série américaine, et je jouais le rôle de la jeune fille prude. Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé de l'inviter à rentrer, mais maintenant qu'il m'avait avoué ses sentiments je ne pouvais plus faire des actes portant ainsi à interprétation. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'imagine quoi que ce soit, ni l'engager dans des choses qui pour lui auraient plus de sens que pour moi.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené, et euh et bien à demain j'espère » dis je en évitant de regarder son visage triste. J'étais prêt à faire une bêtise, il était si beau et si gentil que je lui aurais bien proposé de rester la nuit chez moi. Mais ça serait le faire souffrir et je me l'étais interdit.

« Repose toi et dors bien » il s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça doucement, je me blotti dans ses épaules accueillante : je me sentais apaiser et paradoxalement coupable de ressentir ce sentiment. Se sentir aimer et protéger était si bon …


End file.
